Our Love Was Made for Movie Screens
by WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Connor is a narcissistic A-list actor with an image crisis. Jude is an unsuspecting University drama student. When they meet at a coffee shop, Connor enlists him to help him fix his image, but what happens when the lines between their professional relationship and personal lives blur? An AU story *Rated M for Language*


**Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** Another day, another new story idea! I seem to be on a roll with these new ideas lately, which is so exciting. I hope you are all enjoying these new ideas, as much as I've enjoyed writing them.

These new ideas have been posted so I won't forget them, and to provide you with a roadmap of where I'm going with my writing. I'm really excited about all of them, and I hope you are too. I'll be working on all of them occasionally as I work through finishing my first story, "But You Stood By My Side."

This story is another Jude and Connor story, in which Connor is a narcissistic actor with a massive image crisis who meets Jude, a university drama student who Connor's management practically salivate over. The two begin a fake relationship, but what happens when the lines blur and unexpected feelings emerge?

As always with my stories, the title for this one comes from a song. The song is called All I Want by the band Kodaline, which is an amazing song; so feel free to check it out if you want. I think the particular lyric I used for the title fits the story in a few ways. First and foremost, Connor is a film actor and is in a fake relationship with Jude to fix his image. Secondly, this will be a romance story that will have plenty of angst, confusion and fluffiness, almost like a romance you would see in a movie.

This story is rated M only for language, especially on Connor's part.

I hope you all enjoy this! Happy reading, everybody!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.

* * *

 **Prologue**

As soon as Jude and I step from the limo, everything goes to hell. Flashes and unintelligible questions come hurling towards us from all direction.

"Connor, who is the dashing man on your arm tonight?"

"Is it true you cheated on Hunter?"

"How did you meet?"

"How long have you been in a relationship?"

I put my arm around Jude, sheltering him somewhat from the glare of the world that he has now stepped into. I smile softly to myself as I realize I'm playing my role to perfection. I look every bit the protective boyfriend. My management will be very pleased.

Jude and I work our way up the red carpet, posing for the obligatory pictures before being stopped by a reporter for an interview.

"I'm joined by Connor Stevens, A-List actor extraordinaire. Connor, it's always a pleasure to see you!" she smiles and shoves her microphone into my face. I can see right through this vulture, and I've always been able to. She lives for her scoop and she doesn't care what she has to do to get it. She has no boundaries and is as fake as they come, even without all the botox and fillers she's got in her face.

I paste a fake smile on my face. "Likewise, Juliette," I say sweetly, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it.

"Oh, darling!" she purrs. "Aren't you just positively charming?"

I rub my neck and smile bashfully. "I try," I admit.

"And you certainly succeed!" she laughs, sounding like a hyena. I look over to Jude and he looks properly pissed, every bit the jealous boyfriend.

' _Well, he isn't a drama student for nothing,'_ I acknowledge internally. I have no doubt my management is loving our performance right now.

"So, Connor," Juliette shrills. "As much as I love our little one-on-one chats, I can see we're not alone tonight, are we?"

"No, we're not," I agree.

"Would you mind giving me a proper introduction to your arm candy?" she asks, eyes glinting as if she's just won the damn lottery.

"This is my new boyfriend, Jude," I announce, and I can hear gasps up and down the length of the red carpet. "He's a drama student in University."

Jude smiles bashfully, and gives a quick wave. "Hi," he says shyly, a blush coloring his cheeks, once again playing his assigned role perfectly.

Juliette reaches out a hand and pinches Jude's cheek, which I can tell makes him uncomfortable. "Aren't you precious?" she coos. "There's no need to be bashful. You're dating the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood!" she laughs again, and I just want to zip her lips to prevent anything further from coming out of them.

"You don't stay on the market for long, do you, Connor?" she asks.

"I guess not," I admit.

"He's all mine," Jude intones possessively, wrapping an arm firmly around my waist.

"You recently broke up with your boyfriend of a year-and-a-half, Hunter Sheppard, did you not?"

"I did," I acknowledge, and bile rises in my throat.

"Do you care to address the rumored cheating on your part? Does your new boyfriend know about it?"

"I can freely admit to cheating on Hunter. It was a drunken mistake and I felt and still feel terrible that I hurt him. As for whether or not Jude knew of the circumstances surrounding our breakup, yes he did. I was very honest with him from the beginning."

"How do you feel about that, Jude?" she asks, turning her attention to him.

"I trust Connor," he says resolutely. "Everyone makes mistakes."

She laughs. "I think you've got a keeper here, Connor!" she says.

I look at Jude with as much love as I can muster, hoping that it shows well, before looking back to the camera. "I hope so," I say quietly, but I know Jude and Juliette heard me. Jude blushes appropriately.

"Isn't that sweet!" Juliette coos again. "How did you two meet?"

Jude fields the question. "We met at a coffee shop. I wasn't paying attention and I walked into him. Coffee spilt everywhere, including on his shirt. After we got cleaned up, we got to talking and it went from there."

That isn't even a lie, but it isn't the full truth either. Not that Jude or I would ever admit that, especially not to Juliette.

Speaking of which, her annoying voice pierces my eardrums again. "Well, that's a story you just can't make up!" she laughs. "Can we get one kiss for the camera before we send you on your way?"

Jude and I nod, and give each other a few chaste pecks on the lips. It's the first time we've done that since we agreed to our arrangement, and it strangely doesn't feel all that awkward.

"There you have it, folks!" Juliette shrills once again. "The new Hollywood 'It' couple, Connor Stevens and Jude. Enjoy your evening, you two!"

"Thank you," Jude and I chorus, before I lead him down the rest of the red carpet and into the theatre for the premiere.

Right now, I bet you're wondering how in the hell the two of us ended up in this situation. Well, for that, I'll have to take it back a bit…

* * *

My alarm clock buzzes annoyingly, alerting me to the start of another day. I sit up in bed and stretch, immediately wincing at the insistent throb in my head.

' _Yeah'_ I admit to myself. ' _You definitely overdid it on the champagne last night, Connor.'_

I groan. Hangovers are such a bitch. They make me groggy all damn day. I steal a look at myself in the mirror.

' _Good god, you look like hell'_ I say internally, shaking my head slightly while running a hand through my hair.

At that, my phone blares. I fumble for it, sliding my finger across the screen to accept the call.

"What?" I snap.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine!" my manager, Simon, says cheerfully.

"Oh, fuck off with the pleasantries, Simon!" I bluster. "I'm hung-over as all hell, and I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"You're a peach, Connor," he says sarcastically. "Really. You are."

"You'll get over it," I drawl. "Don't forget who signs your fucking checks, Simon."

"Touché," Simon laughs. His loud booming rings in my ears, agitating me and making my headache so much worse.

"Shut up, please!" I practically beg him. "Did you go deaf when I said I was hung-over as all hell or are you just that forgetful?"

"Sorry," Simon says, and I'm too out of it to notice that he barely sounds sorry at all.

"Whatever," I groan. "Listen, I need you to cancel all my commitments for the day. I need to sleep this off. You know I'm no good at working when I'm hung-over."

"I do know that, Connor," he agrees, and I can feel the nod of his head over the line. "But I can't cancel your appearances and such. We have some major damage control to deal with."

"We do?" I question.

"What do you remember about last night?" he asks, in lieu of answering my own question.

"Not much," I admit. "Why?"

Before Simon can respond to that, a FaceTime request from my boyfriend Hunter interrupts, I put it on hold.

"Simon, Hunter is calling me. Do you mind if I call you back?"

"Go ahead, kid," he says. "And good luck. You're going to need it."

"What the hell does that mean?" I question, before I realize Simon has already hung up. I sigh and accept Hunter's FaceTime request.

"Hey, babe," I start, before noticing he's crying. "What's wrong?"

He stops crying to look up at me. His eyes are venomous. When he speaks, his tone is one of pure steel. "Are you fucking kidding me, Connor?" he shouts. "You have the nerve to ask me that? You know damn well…"

"No," I tell him instantly. "I don't know. Why don't you calm down and tell me what I'm damn well supposed to know?"

"Are you near your laptop?" he questions.

"No," I say. "Got the tablet on the night table though."

"Open up your browser," he directs coldly. "You'll see exactly what I'm talking about."

I do as he says, finding pictures of an obviously drunk me making out with a random guy.

"Babe," I say softly. "I swear it isn't…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Connor!" he snaps. "It's plain as day. You have your tongue down his throat, and you have the gall to try and tell me it isn't what it looks like?"

"I don't even remember anything about last night," I defend. "I'm hung-over as all hell right now."

"Oh, and you being drunk is supposed to make it so much better that you cheated on me?" he questions angrily. "You're such a bastard!"

"I'm so sorry, babe," I say earnestly. "You know I would never… sober."

"No," he shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever thinking that this could work. I'm just a simple waiter and you're an A-List actor. We're from two different worlds."

"That doesn't matter!" I insist.

"Doesn't it?" he questions. "Would you have cheated on some other A-lister that could've been at that party instead of three hours away studying for an exam?"

My silence says it all, and Hunter laughs humorlessly. "You're unbelievable," he mutters. "I'm so done with your bullshit, Connor."

I can feel my heart shattering. I look up to him with teary eyes. "Hunter…" I say softly.

"Oh, no!" he exclaims. "Do NOT turn on the waterworks, Connor! You've forfeited that right. I forgave you once for cheating on me, and I will not be the sucker who keeps coming back just to get hurt again. I have more self-respect than that. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on me."

I'm sobbing at this point, looking at him through glassy eyes. I can barely make out his silhouette.

"I hope the guy was worth it, Connor," Hunter says coldly. "Delete my number and don't ever try to contact me again. Have a nice life."

And then he's gone. I throw my cell phone across the room. "FUCK!" I scream and I bury myself into my comforter.

After a few minutes where the only sound I could hear was the sound of my own sobs, my phone blares to life. I ignore it, only for it to come roaring back to life seconds later.

I drag myself out of bed and pick up the phone from the floor, swiping my finger across the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?" I say.

"Now do you see why I can't cancel all your appearances and commitments?" Simon's voice asks. "We have major damage control to do."

I wipe my tears, steady my voice and steel myself. "What's the game plan?"

"First up, we need to get a meeting with the rest of the management staff, then we have appearances booked throughout the entire day."

"Great," I mutter sarcastically. "There literally isn't anything in the world I would rather be doing less right now."

"I don't care," Simon says stubbornly. "You screw up, you pay the price. This is the price."

"Haven't I paid enough of a price by losing Hunter?" I ask, somewhat rhetorically.

"No," Simon breathes. "That was what you knew would more than likely happen. This is the aftermath of that punishment."

"Can I at least get a bloody coffee after I meet with management?" I ask. "I'm going to need it."

"Sure," Simon acquiesces. "Just be ready in 20 minutes. I'm sending a limo for you, and watch out for the paparazzi."

Then Simon is gone again. Reluctantly, I get dressed, and when I hear a car horn, I move to grab my wallet, shrug into my jacket and take my house keys from the bowl in the kitchen.

As soon as I exit the house, flashes and voices surround me. I pay them no mind as I lock up and enter the limo.

' _It's going to be a long, fucking day,'_ I say to myself as the limo charters a course for my management team's office.

* * *

"You want me to what?" I seethe, as one of my PR reps finishes explaining the plan they drafted to deal with my sudden cheating scandal.

"We want you to enter into a fake relationship with someone to repair your image," the PR rep repeats dutifully, robotically.

"But why?" I ask.

"You're a serial cheater, Connor," one of my management reps interjects brusquely. "Hunter isn't the only boyfriend you've had that you've cheated on and the public knows that. Therefore, we are banning you from having any alcohol at events, and are demanding that you enter into a fake relationship with an entirely consenting third party just until the general public opinion of you shifts into a more positive light."

"Who did you have in mind?" I question.

"It's entirely up to you," my PR rep tells me.

"And where in the hell am I to find someone who would willingly go along with this charade?" I snap. "How the hell do you breach that topic of conversation even?"

"Figure it out yourself," my management rep and PR rep chorus coldly. "If you got yourself into the mess, it's your job to get out of it."

"That's what I pay you all for!" I storm.

"You're lucky enough to have us working behind the scenes for you, Connor," my PR rep says gravely. "We can't step to the forefront and take care of every little problem for you. You have to do that yourself."

I sigh. "What do I do once I've found someone?"

My entire management and PR team beams, knowing I've caved. Like I even had a choice in the matter.

"Just bring them back here to sign the requisite contracts and confidentially agreements and we can get the show back on the road."

"Ok," I sigh. "Is that all?"

They nod in unison. I rise up from my seat.

"Good day, then," I say sarcastically. "It's always a pleasure."

I lean over to whisper to Simon. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

He follows me from the room, and in minutes we're back in the limo and driving through LA.

' _Where the hell am I going to find a fake boyfriend?'_ I question.

* * *

As Simon promised, the two of us stop at my favorite coffee shop. I order myself a coffee, opting to take it black, to match my mood. I sip at it unenthusiastically, while pondering the predicament I got myself due to my latest drunken escapade.

"Simon?" I ask with a groan.

"Yeah?"

"If I EVER suggest getting drunk again, I give you permission to slap me," I say seriously. "This is a fucking disaster."

"It's a real shit storm," he agrees solemnly.

The warmth from my coffee has long since been leeched. I move to go throw it out, and suddenly, I'm on my ass with coffee dripping down my $500 dollar designer shirt.

"FUCK!" I curse. "Could this day get any worse?"

I look up at the party responsible and see a dark-haired, brown-eyed figure looking back at me.

"I am SO sorry!" he stutters.

"This is a five-hundred dollar shirt!" I bluster. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

He scans me up and down. "Holy shit!"

I smirk. "Am I to take that as a yes?"

He merely nods.

"What's your name?" I question.

"Jude," he answers immediately. "Jude Adams-Foster."

"And what do you do?" I ask.

"I'm a drama student at University."

"Do you have five-hundred dollars, Jude?" I snap.

He shakes his head emphatically.

"You do realize you have to pay me back somehow for wrecking my shirt, right?"

He nods, seeming timid.

"If I ask you to do me a huge favor that could be mutually beneficial for both of us, would you do it?"

"Yes," he says quietly.

"Good," I reply, motioning for him to follow me. "I need you to come with me, then."

He follows without a word.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Jude asks, having a similar reaction to mine when he finds out what my management wants from me.

"We want you to enter into a fake relationship with Connor here, so that he can repair his serial cheater image."

He looks to me. I stare him down. "You owe me," I remind him.

He surprisingly stands his ground. "I know," he says resolutely. "But what you're asking of me… that is worth more than five-hundred dollars, and you know it."

I sigh. "Look, I know I'm asking a lot, but think of all the exposure you'll get. You get to use my connections and it will further your own career. You want to be an actor, right Jude?"

Jude nods silently. "But that would be using you," he argues.

"I'd be using you too," I retort. "It would be mutually beneficial."

"I don't want to use you," he says firmly.

"You wouldn't be the first who did," I admit. "I'm used to it by now."

"I don't want to use you at ALL!" he yells. "You may get everything you want handed to you on a silver platter, but that's not how I do things. I don't sit idly by and let things fall into my lap."

"Well," I huff. "Let no one say you aren't prideful. But I'm afraid your hands are tied just as much as mine are in this situation."

Jude ponders this and sighs. He glares disdainfully at my management and PR teams before asking, "Where do I sign?"

* * *

And that's the gist of how we ended up in this wickedly fucked up situation. Having spent some time with Jude before we officially confirmed our relationship tonight, I can tell you that there are worse people I could be stuck in this mess with.

All in all, I'm glad it's him.

As the movie starts, he burrows into me and I sling my arm around his shoulder.

I don't stop to think of why it feels so right…

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there you have it everyone! What did you all think? Let me know in a review of a PM. If you have any suggestions you'd like to see for this, or any one of my fics, please don't hesitate to let me know, and I'll do the best that I can to incorporate them.

Speaking of my other stories: I'm about halfway finished the next chapter of "But You Stood By My Side" and it should be finished and posted in the next few days. I've also started work on the next chapters of all of my other stories as well. Those will be coming at some point as well, so you have lots to look forward to from me.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


End file.
